Moments
by wicked-nachos-09
Summary: Missing scenes/insight oneshots into Ellie and Fi about each other. EllieXFi femslash. If this offends you, you don't have to read, but if you do, please be gentle. I suck at summaries. Hope you enjoy
1. Tripping Over Marshmallows

**This is femslash so if this offends you, don't read it.**

* * *

They had hiked for what seemed like hours, right along Taylor's Stitch, following Homer into Hell. The jokes and laughs had subsided not long into their trek, their energy being focused on where to put their foot next, their minds bouncing around. Ellie used her time to gaze at the back of Fi's head, when she could see it over her pack, or her legs, eyeing the tanned skin with a lustful hunger.

Ellie had tripped three times while following behind the blonde.

All she could think after every time she stumbled was, _'How long left until we get to Hell, Homer?'_

It was four hours of walking in the unbearable humidity when Homer finally announced that they had arrived. The groups first afternoon in Hell was spent cooling down and setting up their tents, getting a fire going to cook and keep them warm.

Fi asked the young farmer help her put her second marshmallow onto the stick, and Ellie blushed, hoping that it wasn't visible in the dim light. Ellie made jokes and Kevin playfully insulted Homer as they sat down to roast marshmallows for desert.

"So now I'm a moron!" he laughed, turning his marshmallow over above the flames.

Ellie shook her head at the young Greek as he threw back a soft insult. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Fi lean forward, hunching as she laughed at the comments dancing over the fire. She blew on her marshmallow to cool it down and her head turned to take in the image of the blonde.

'_Beautiful.' _The firelight was illuminating the strawberry blonde of her hair, before it melted away into the shadows and distant moonlight behind them. Even while eating something as sticky and as gooey as a burnt marshmallow, Fi still seemed to be graceful and elegant. Her laugh was light and Ellie felt her heart flutter and her cheeks burn for the second time.

When she turned back to her roasted lolly, she caught Corrie staring at her with her eyebrows raised suggestively. Busted. Ellie had a feeling that she was going to be having a deep and meaningful conversation with her best friend at some point during their stay in Hell, but for now smiled sheepishly and went back to picking at her food.

It wasn't until they all decided to head to bed that Ellie realised she was meant to be sharing a tent with Fi and Robyn. Her eyes widened before subtly suggesting to Homer about sleeping by the fire.


	2. Someone, Some Day

While everyone enjoyed hanging out together in a group of seven people, some alone time was often needed especially with a horny couple along on their adventure. Fi was jealous as she watched, not spied, on Kevin and Corrie. They seemed so in love. That was what she wanted in life; someone to love her for her.

Fi had been spending time with Ellie their first morning in Hell. Homer was exploring the terrain, Kevin and Corrie were exploring each other, Robyn was in her own mind and her notebook, while Lee was getting more firewood.

Fi was slightly confused at the look on Ellie's face, unable to decided if it was shock and awe, or just plain shock. Apparently, Ellie had a slight hobby for drawing as she scribbled over her blank page, dropping the book into her lap with emphasis when Fi answered another question. Unbeknownst to Fi, there were several sketches of her in the back of the visual diary.

"Wait, so not one guy asked you out last year?"

"No. Why would they?" she shrugged, determined to sort out her feelings and Ellie's at the same time.

"Why? You're beautiful, Fi."

"My mum's beautiful. I'm just..." Fi trailed off and Ellie felt a pang of sadness. "Well, you remember. I had braces for like two years. I still wear glasses."

"Fi, you are beautiful, and smart and funny. Even I need glasses to read. It doesn't make you ugly, just a little different from everyone else. It's our flaws that make us unique," Ellie offered quietly with a supportive smile.

She decided on the spot that Mrs Maxwell had instilled some wrong ideas about what it meant to be beautiful in her daughter.

"Someone will ask me out one day. I just don't know who or when, which is exciting."

Fi's eyes trailed up Ellie's neck, and the brunette had to bite her tongue as she stared back. Their moment was broken by Homer yelling about not being able to pass something. They laughed at him and went back to staring at each other.

Ellie could see a spark in the pale brown eyes of her companion and relished in the thought that she was the one to make Fiona Maxwell's eyes twinkle.


	3. Blindness

The humidity was getting to Ellie. It had been cool enough for her to wear her favourite hoodie when she woke up on the second morning of their stay in paradise, staring across the smouldering fire in the middle of the sand at Fi, who was tucked into herself, hair everywhere as she dreamed.

Ellie didn't know how long she spent gazing at the blonde, but she came to the conclusion that it must have been longer than half an hour because she didn't even hear Corrie coming up behind her.

"Morning, creeper," the red head giggled quietly, dropping herself into her best friends lap. Ellie pretended to groan in pain, trying not to wake everyone else with their laughter. "Come for a stroll? You and I need to have a talk."

As they walked in silence, wading through the surprisingly warm water of the creek towards the Hermit's Hut, Ellie took in the feeling of the water and smooth pebbles on her feet, trying to sort things in her head before Corrie began asking questions.

The two girls had been best friends since primary school and Ellie had come to heavily rely on Corrie to help her with any kind of problem. Somehow, Corrie was always able to fix whatever kind of issue the brunette was struggling with.

Corrie spoke just as Ellie had planted herself on a smooth rock of the creek's bank. "I'm not blind, you know."

"Except when it comes to Kevin?" Ellie asked innocently. There was a twinkle in her eyes and a smirk playing on her lips.

"You know what I'm talking about. You were staring at her last night. And this morning."

Whatever twinkle there had been in Ellie's eyes sparkled playfully as she began playing with her hands. The smirk simply grew. Ellie stayed quiet for a few moments. Corrie always did know her better than anyone, even her parents.

"You were staring at Fi right?"

Ellie nodded.

"How long have you liked her?"

Ellie just shrugged as if she didn't know. She knew the exact date. "Sometime around rehearsals last year."

"But you were fooling around with Steve backstage."

Corrie's tone wasn't accusing or angry or disappointed, just curious like it had always been.

"Only because I didn't want her to see me staring," whispered Ellie. "As if Fiona Maxwell would ever be interested in a girl, let alone me."

Corrie let out one of her contagious bubbly laughs at Ellie's naivety, almost slipping off the rock.

"Corrie, this isn't funny. You're supposed to help me, not laugh."

Ellie huffed at her friend and looked away, crossing her arms in anger and an effort to keep her warmth against the morning breeze.

"You know, I see more than people think I do. And when I say people, that includes _you and Fi_."

"Okay, you lost me."

"When she thinks no one is looking, mainly when you're on your own, drawing in notebook, or doing something around the camp, she stares at you."

Ellie felt surprised. The girl of her dreams for the past six months had noticed her, actually noticed her. Hope and panic suddenly flooded her mind and she struggled to make a sentence. Corrie ruffled Ellie's already messy bed hair and began to wade back to the group slowly; she could hear Homer's efforts to wake up everyone back in Wirrawee.

Ellie blushed at the thought of Fi crushing on her. The shock of Corrie telling her that she caught the blonde staring was enough to stun her in to silence. In school, Ellie had been quite intelligent, but as she tried to think of ways to confirm Fi's feelings towards her, she felt kind of stupid as she kept coming up blank.

Ellie had no idea how long she had been sitting on the boulder when splashes in the water announced she had a visitor.

"Morning, El. Breakfast is ready," said Fi, smiling softly.

'_I think I just fell in love_,' thought Ellie, smiling back and following Fi back to Hell, unaware that the blonde was thinking the exact same thing.


	4. Hazy Days

It took a long time, I know. I'm sorry. Enjoy?

/

Everything was a little hazy in Ellie's mind. It had been the longest three days of her life and there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind and her gut that this was only the beginning.

Simply entertaining the idea of an invasion had almost been amusing, until they couldn't find anyone in town. The foreign soldiers in miniature tanks with semi-automatic rifles only solidified the groups ideas. The bullets streaking towards them in the showgrounds car park only cemented it.

She had tried to get a little sleep at Robin's house during the day, but it was proving difficult. The residing level of guilt that settled in her stomach prevented it. Even trying to focus on Fi was hard. Something that should have been easy, especially with the girl asleep next to her, was not as simple as it once seemed.

Their rescue mission definitely put them on the map for their now confirmed enemies, and all of a sudden Corrie's house was nothing more than a smouldering pile of ashes. Corrie was her priority, the injured best friend who needed her more than ever.

Chris nearly got them killed, at least according to Ellie and until they got back to Hell, no one was allowed near her, no one could talk to her. Homer had taken the lead and the driver's seat just so she could get a little rest. And not murder the newest member of their troupe.

Ellie woke up in her tent back in Hell to a small fire and in clothes she was sure she hadn't been wearing when they got back. She woke up to Fi, simply watching her with curious pale brown eyes.

"Hi," the blonde whispered.

"Hi," Ellie managed to croak back. She was burrowed rather tightly in her sleeping bag, closely to the blonde as if seeking comfort or warmth. After the slight breakdown, Fi seemed like the only one to brave her possibly fiery wrath. Or at least was the only one willing to be the first to see Ellie when she woke up.

"How do you feel?" she asked quietly.

Robin was technically the third member of their tent but during their time in paradise, the blonde and the brunette had become just that little bit closer; the fire gave off just enough light to see each other during the darkness. They never talked, partly for fear of waking Robin, and partly for fear of their words being used as blackmail by Homer.

A familiar warm hand came out to gently tug at the bottom of her hair line across the back of her neck. It was so Fi. She was warm, comforting, safe. "Crap."

"I bet," the blonde smiled softly. Ellie shuffled as close as she could in the confines of her sleeping bag.

A hand crept out to lightly grip the pale wrist resting on her neck.

"You're okay, Ellie," was whispered in the early morning light. Lips met her forehead in a gentle kiss, a reminder that she wasn't in the alone, that it wasn't her burden to carry. They were together and that was all that mattered.

"I am now." She burrowed in a little deeper into the lose embrace and drifted off once more.


End file.
